Cherry
by Aichi Chiyuri
Summary: Kisah seorang Ichigo Kurosaki yang hanya bisa menunggu orang yang dicintainya tanpa ada kepastian. Semua hal itu berawal dari pertemuan di taman bunga sakura di musim semi. Bad summary! RnR please


**Hisashiburi desu ne, minna? *tiba-tibamelambaitanparasabersalah*. Ngomong-ngomong saya memberitahukan bahwa fic saya yang berjudul Raining Day tidak bisa saya lanjutkan karena saya hilang ide *authortakbertanggungjawab* #plak. Sebagai gantinya dan menghilangkan rasa kangenku dengan FBI, saya sudah berhasil membuat fic baru lagi, tapi kali ini one shot. Karena alasan nanti saya bisa lupa ide, jadi saya tidak mau membuat fic yang multichap dulu di FBI ini. Well, sekian cuap-cuapnya. Mari kita mulai ceritanya.**

 **Summary : Kisah seorang Ichigo Kurosaki yang hanya bisa menunggu orang yang dicintainya tanpa ada kepastian. Semua hal itu berawal dari pertemuan di taman bunga sakura di musim semi.**

 **Disclamer : Bleach berawal dari ide saya seorang *dirujam Bang Tite*. Lagu Cherry adalah lagu ciptaan saya *ditampar neng Yui***

 **Rating : T**

 **Pairing : Ichigo Kurosaki dan Rukia Kuchiki**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC, gaje, imajinasi liar, cerita agak tidak nyambung dengan lirik lagu**

 **~ Bleach ~**

Cherry

 _Sesuatu bergetar di telapak tanganku  
Dan itu berubah menjadi keberanian kecil  
Aku tidak suka dengan gambar motions  
Tapi karena itu darimu, aku jadi gugup  
_

Hari pertama di tahun kedua SMA-ku. Hari yang cukup mendebarkan karena selama satu tahun kedepan aku memiliki senior dan junior. Menjadi adik dan menjadi kakak dalam waktu bersamaan. Seperti seorang anak nomer dua dari ketiga bersaudara.

Selain itu, hal yang lebih mendebarkan lagi adalah aku kembali satu kelas lagi dengan sahabat-sahabarku. Rukia, Inoue, Ishida, Renji, dan Tatsuki. Itu artinya, kami semua akan sekelas kembali saat berada di tahun ketiga. Aku sudah membayangkan bagaimana asyiknya masa SMA-ku yang akan ku habiskan dengan mereka semua.

Usai upacara pembukaan tahun ajaran baru, kami semua berjanji akan berkumpul di atap sekolah. Aku bersyukur pihak sekolah memberikan waktu satu hari untuk para siswa-siswinya agar bisa bercengkerama bersama, menceritakan masa-masa liburan musim dingin yang kami lalui masing-masing.

Karena alasan tempat tinggal kami yang berjauhan—bisa dibilang saat liburan musim dingin banyak dari kami yang sengaja pulang ke kampung halaman, seperti Rukia dan Renji yang pulang ke Hokkaido, Ishida pulang ke Nagoya dan Tatsuki lebih memilih berlibur ke Osaka bersama keluarganya. Hanya aku dan Inoue saja yang menetap di Tokyo saat liburan musim dingin.

Saat ini aku sedang berjalan sendiri melewati koridor yang penuh dengan anak-anak yang sedang bercengkerama bersama teman mereka masing-masing. Meskipun kami semua berjanji akan berkumpul bersama diatas atap, bukan berarti kami semua akan bersama-sama saat menuju ke atap.

Aku sendiri lebih dahulu memilih untuk berdiam diri di kelas baru sebelum pada akhrinya menuju ke atap. Aku bertemu dengan Rukia saat berada di kelas, dia mengatakan padaku bahwa dia ingin pergi menemui teman-temannya yang berada di OSIS. Asal kalian tahu, di sekolah ini, Rukia menjadi anggota OSIS di bagian inti. Lebih tepatnya dia menjadi seorang sekertaris.

Begitu juga dengan Renji. Dia juga menjadi salah satu dari OSIS. Tapi jabatan Renji lebih tinggi dari Rukia. Si rambut merah itu menjadi wakil ketua OSIS. Aku benar-benar tidak mengira orang seperti dia akan bisa mengemban tugas sebagai orang penting. Dari pesan Rukia, Renji juga memilih untuk menjenguk teman-temannya di OSIS terlebih dahulu.

Untuk Inoue, Tatsuki dan Ishida. Mereka bertiga sudah dipastikan mampir ke klub mereka masing-masing. Inoue dengan klub memasaknya, Tatsuki dengan klub bela dirinya dan Ishida dengan klub memanahnya.

Bagaimana denganku? Jangan tanyakan itu. Aku malas menjelaskannya.

Karena teman-temanku sedang sibuk, sepertinya aku harus ke atap terlebih dahulu untuk menempati tempat tongkrongan kami yang biasanya agar tidak ada yang menempati.

Sebenarnya aku agak kesepian karena mereka semua sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku harus bisa mengerti posisi mereka.

...

"Hello teman-teman, maaf ya, sepertinya kalian sudah menungguku lama," Rukia tiba-tiba berteriak sambil membuka pintu atap. Dia sedikit terkejut saat melihat hanya ada aku disini, "Loh, Ichigo. Yang lain kemana?"

Aku yang semula tidur memposisikan diri untuk duduk, "Mereka belum kesini, entah kenapa mereka lama sekali."

Rukia mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasanku, "Ku pikir Renji sudah kesini. Tadi dia pamit terlebih dahulu soalnya."

Aku menghela nafas dan memperhatikan pemandangan kota yang bisa terlihat dari atap sekolah, "Seperti tidak kenal Renji saja, sudah dipastikan dia akan mampir ke kantin dulu untuk membeli makanan sebelum datang kesini."

Tawa Rukia terdengar, dia pun duduk disampingku, "Iya juga sih. Tapi tidak biasanya Inoue, Tatsuki dan Ishida datang setelat ini, biasanya mereka selalu mendahului dan Renji saat kita akan berkumpul, kan?"

"Entahlah," ku angkat kedua bahuku, "mungkin saja mereka sedang membantu para anggota klub masing-masing untuk mencari anggota baru dari para adik-adik tahun pertama."

"Ah, benar juga. Mereka pasti sedang berjuang," seru Rukia seperti baru menyadari suatu hal.

Keadaan menjadi hening karena aku tidak menanggapi ucapan Rukia. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu yang lain. Aku baru teringat sesuatu.

"Ngomong-ngomong Rukia, aku ingin bertanya tentang foto yang kau kirim saat liburan musim dingin kemarin," ku ambil ponsel yang semula berada di dalam saku celanaku, "bagaimana kalau lain kali kau mengajakku ke tempat ini, sepertinya menyenangkan."

Sambil memperlihatkan beberapa foto dari ponselku, aku terus menceritakan ketertarikanku pada foto yang telah di kirim oleh Rukia tersebut.

"Boleh saja," komentar Rukia, dia tersenyum kecil penuh arti, "tapi sebagai gantinya kau harus daftar ke OSIS sebagai ketuanya. Kau tahu sendiri kan, saat musim gugur nanti kita akan mencari ketua OSIS baru?"

Bukan Rukia kalau dia tidak memaksaku untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tidak aku inginkan, "Kenapa harus aku? Bukannya lebih baik Renji saja yang menjadi ketuanya karena dia sudah menjadi wakil ketua selama satu tahun terakhir?"

Ekspresi Rukia berubah menjadi datar, "Memang kerja Renji bagus saat di OSIS, tapi dia tidak mempunyai jiwa-jiwa seorang pemimpin. Dia hanya bagus saat dijadikan budak saja."

Aku terbahak mendengar jawaban Rukia, "Budak katamu? Tega sekali kau mengatakan itu untuk menilai kinerja sahabatmu."

Rukia pun menggembungkan pipinya, "Habisnya, aku tidak mau jabatan ketua diambil oleh orang yang salah."

Ku acar rambut Rukia, "Kalau begitu aku adalah orang yang salah untuk menduduki jabatan sebagai ketua OSIS. Kau tahu sendiri kan aku tidak suka mengikuti hal seperti itu?"

"Tapi, Ichigo. Aku tahu kau adalah orang yang memiliki jiwa-jiwa seorang pemimpin, terlihat sekali dari auramu saat berkumpul bersama teman-teman yang lainnya," ucap Rukia sambil menatapku tajam. Mata ungunya terlihat berkilat penuh harap. Seperti memintaku agar aku mau melakukan hal yang dia inginkan.

Sial, kalau sudah seperti ini, aku tidak akan bisa menolaknya lagi, tapi aku juga perlu memikirkan hal ini dulu sebelum aku mengambil langkah lebih jauh, "Baiklah-baiklah, akan ku pikirkan permintaanmu. Tapi jika aku jadi ketua OSIS dan kinerjaku tidak bagus, kau tidak boleh kecewa, ya?"

Rukia menyunggingkan senyum terlebarnya, "Aku yakin Ichigo pasti akan menjadi ketua OSIS paling ngetop dari ketua yang sudah-sudah."

Aku ikut tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandanganku kearah lain. Melihat senyum Rukia membuatku sedikit gugup. Entah kenapa senyum gadis tersebut terlihat begitu manis di mataku.

...

 _Aku mendengar orang mengatakan  
Kau jangan membalasnya dengan segera  
Tapi ku tak bisa menggunakan strategi itu  
_

Setelah berhasil berkumpul, aku, Rukia, Renji, Inoue, Tatsuki dan Ishida mulai asyik bergantian cerita. Bahkan karena terlalu asyik bercerita, kami yang berencana akan menceritakan tentang liburan musim dingin terus berlanjut sampai menceritakan kesan pertama masuk di tahun kedua.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan satu kelas lagi dengan kalian semua," Ishida membenarkan letak kacamatanya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Inoue pun menanggapi, "Sudahlah, Ishida- _kun_. Bukannya malah lebih enak seperti ini daripada berpisah dengan yang lainnya?"

"Aku setuju dengan Hime," Tatsuki berseru, "meskipun sebenarnya aku bosan melihat wajah kalian setiap hari, tapi kalau ku pikir-pikir lagi akan terasa sepi jika aku tidak satu kelas bersama kalian."

Rukia pun tertawa, "Benar juga, aku ingin mengatakan pada kalian bahwa Ichigo berencana daftar menjadi ketua OSIS untuk satu tahun kedepan."

Setelah Rukia berhasil mengatakan hal itu, keadaan menjadi hening. Bahkan Renji yang saat itu sedang asyik dengan jajannya tiba-tiba berhenti mengunyah dan memperhatikan Ichigo. Begitupun dengan yang lainnya, mereka menjadi Ichigo sebagai pusat perhatian.

Aku pun menghela nafas, "Itu hanya rencana saja sih. Lagipula—," belum sempat aku meneruskan ucapanku Renji tiba-tiba memotongnya.

"Ichigooo~ sadarlah. Mana Ichigo yang dulu? Siapa kau? Mengaku saja, kau bukan Ichigo kan? Kau hanya menyamar sebagai Ichigo kan? Kembalikan sahabatku atau kau akan ku hajar disini," Renji mengatakan itu sambil menggoyang-goyang tubuhku tanpa belas kasih.

Ishida menatapku tidak percaya, "Kurosaki, kau baik-baik saja kan? Apa mungkin gara-gara sindrom musim semi? Inoue, apa Ichigo alergi dengan bunga sakura?"

Inoue terlihat terkejut, wajahnya pun berubah menjadi bingung, "Eh? _Ano_ , aku juga tidak tahu kalau Kurosaki- _kun_ punya alergi dengan bunga sakura."

Tatsuki sendiri menatapku dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa diartikan. Dia hanya menatapku, dengan mulut terbuka sedikit. Bahkan dia tidak mengedipkan mata sama sekali.

Setelah hening beberapa detik, akhirnya Tatsuki mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat Rukia, "Rukia, ucapanmu tadi hanya bercanda, kan?" dia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku setelah itu, "dan kau Ichigo, sudah cukup bercandanya."

"Dia tidak bercanda!"

"Aku tidak bercanda!"

Aku dan Rukia berseru secara bersamaan.

"Tunggu dulu, kalau memang kau serius, hal apa yang membuatmu ingin menjadi ketua OSIS," ekspresi Renji berubah menjadi serius. Dia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan menatapku tajam.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, alasanku hanya sebuah alasan konyol. Aku pun menatap Rukia dengan malas, "Tanyakan saja kepada setan kecil ini."

Kali ini perhatian kami semua beralih kearah Rukia. Beda denganku, saat menjadi pusat perhatian, Rukia malah tersenyum dan menjelaskan dengan semangat apa alasan aku mau menjadi seorang ketua OSIS.

"Hanya karena itu?" Inoue berteriak histeris. Seperti tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja diceritakan oleh Rukia.

Renji, Tatsuki dan Ishida tidak menanggapi. Mereka hanya menatapku dengan pandangan yang tidak percaya bercampur dengan ekspresi ketidakpercayaan yang tinggi.

Aku hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepala dan menatap Rukia. Dalam hati aku membatin, aku mau menuruti permintaanmu semudah itu karena...

 _Aku menyukaimu_

...

 _Aku tlah jatuh cinta  
Kau mungkin belum menyadarinya, bukan?  
Ku buat permohonan di malam berbintang, cherry  
Dengan jari-jari ini, ku kirimkan padamu satu pesan  
_

Hari ini terasa berat sekali. Selain karena Rukia membeberkan rencanaku yang akan ikut dalam pemilihan ketua OSIS, aku harus lebih terbebani lagi karena sahabat-sahabatku yang lainnya memojokkan diriku. Hanya Inoue saja yang menghormati keputusanku, meskipun sepertinya dia juga tidak percaya sepenuhnya.

Sudahlah, aku juga sudah terbiasa menjadi bahan olok-olokan karena Rukia selalu membeberkan rahasia kecil kami berdua kepada yang lainnya. Pada dasarnya aku tidak ingin orang lain mengetahui rahasia tersebut, hanya saja Rukia selalu berpendapat, "Kita semua kan sahabat, harusnya tidak ada kata rahasia diantara kita."

Aku tidak mengerti dengan pemikiran gadis kecil tersebut, meskipun dalam diriku agak menolak keputusannya, tapi pada akhirnya aku selalu mengikuti arus yang diberikan Rukia. Aku selalu saja menuruti apa yang dia mau.

Berlebihan bukan? Untuk seorang cowok SMA yang selalu mengikuti arus seorang cewek. Kenapa aku harus mau mengikutinya?

Mungkin karena aku benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta.

Kalau memang suka, kenapa tidak mengungkapkannya saja?

Jangan bercanda, aku tidak mau hubunganku dan Rukia menjadi canggung karena ungkapan perasaanku. Gadis kecil itu adalah tipe gadis yang akan menjauhi orang yang telah mengungkanpkan perasaan kepadanya. Rukia memang keras kepala. Meskipun sudah banyak yang mengungkapkan perasaan kepadanya, dia tidak pernah berniat untuk pacaran. Alasannya, karena Nii-sama-nya tidak memperbolehkan dia untuk pacaran. Hanya karena alasan itu.

"Aku bisa apa kalau sudah seperti ini?" aku menggumam sendiri. Memikirkan hal itu memang selalu bisa membuatku tertekan sendiri.

Aku menghela nafas. Aku hanya bisa terus berharap dan berdo'a. Semoga suatu hari Rukia bisa luluh hatinya. Suatu hari nanti. Entah kapan suatu hari tersebut.

Yang bisa ku lakukan hanya dekat dengan Rukia dengan mejadi sahabatnya. Saat ini tidak ada yang lebih penting dari itu. Melihatnya tersenyum saja sudah anugrah yang besar bagiku.

Ngomong-ngomong, sebenarnya setiap malam aku selalu mengirim foto sebelum tidurku kepada Rukia. Begitupun sebaliknya.

Mengingat hal itu, aku segera mengambil pose se-keren mungkin dan ku kirimkan kepada Rukia dengan pesan, 'Bagaimana penampilanku malam ini, masih tetap keren bukan meskipun bersiap untuk tidur? Selamat tidur, semoga kamu bisa bermimpi indah dengan melihat fotoku ini'

Mungkin agak berlebihan, tapi tetap saja ku kirim pesan tersebut. Setelah itu aku pun bersiap untuk tidur.

...

 _Bunga sakura bermekaran  
Ku bisa melihat seluruh pemandangan dari ruangan ini  
Ku ingin menukarnya dengan dunia yang kau rasakan  
Selama sepuluh detik  
_

Aku menguap sambil memperhatikan pemandangan yang terlihat di luar jendela. Musim semi memang terlihat indah dengan mekarnya bunga sakura. Seakan dunia terlihat lebih lembut saat sedang musim semi.

Hari ini kami semua sudah mendapatkan pelajaran. Sialnya hari ini terasa begitu cepat sampai tidak terasa pelajaran di hari pertama sudah selesai.

Bicara tentang itu, keadaan di ruang kelasku sebenarnya sudah sepi. Hanya tinggal aku seorang disini.

Kenapa aku tidak pulang? Aku hanya malas pulang saja, sepertinya di rumah juga tidak ada hal yang menarik. Jadi, aku ingin melihat mekaran bunga sakura yang bisa ku perhatikan dari ruang kelasku ini lebih lama lagi.

Seperti biasa, para sahabatku sudah sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Apalagi Renji dan Rukia. Bahkan sebelum pelajaran usai pun mereka meminta ijin agar bisa mengikuti rapat OSIS yang entah kenapa diadakan mendadak. Sepertinya ada masalah serius.

"Iya _Nii-sama_ , sepertinya aku akan pulang malam hari ini, ada hal yang harus ku lakukan di OSIS," samar-samar aku bisa mendengar suara Rukia.

Pulang malam hari? Aku kadang khawatir dengan gadis kecil itu, setahuku menjadi anggota OSIS memang benar-benar menguras waktu istirahat. Selama ini yang ku ketahui Rukia dan Renji sering pulang malam karena kegiatan dalam OSIS. Tidakkah mereka merasa lelah karena esok pagi mereka sudah harus berangkat ke sekolah.

"Tidak masalah Nii-sama, aku akan pulang bersama Renji, uhum. Aku akan berhati-hati," tepat saat Rukia menutup telponnya, dia masuk ke dalam kelas. Sambil menatapku dengan pandangan terkejut, dia menghentikan langkahnya, "Ichigo? Kau belum pulang?"

Ku topang daguku dengan tangan, "Seperti yang kau lihat."

Kaki Rukia kembali melangkah, "Sebaiknya kau pulang saja daripada tidak melakukan apa-apa disini."

Aku pun berdiri sambil menghela nafas, "Baiklah nona tukang sibuk. Sepertinya memang aku tidak dibutuhkan disini," dengan malas aku ambil tasku dan mulai melangkah keluar kelas.

"Ichigooo~" tiba-tiba saja Rukia berlari dan menahan langkahku, "jangan marah," dengan jurus _puppy eyes_ -nya dia menatapku.

Ku perhatikan tatapan bak malaikat tersebut. Rukia yang seperti ini benar-benar gadis idamanku. Karena tidak mau terlalu lama terpaku untuk menikmati wajah melas ala Rukia, tanganku pun mencubit pipi gadis tersebut dan kualihkan pandanganku kearah lain.

"Jangan dengan ekspresi itu, _chibi_ , kau tahu kan aku tidak suka hal itu," ucapku diakhiri dengan tawa kecil.

Rukia pun ikut tertawa, "Kau juga, _mikan_ , jangan terlalu serius menanggapi ucapanku," gadis kecil itu memukul lenganku pelan.

Tanganku dengan sendirinya mengacak rambut hitam milik Rukia, "Siapa yang jadi orang serius disini, eh? Sampai-sampai harus pulang malam di hari pertama masuk sekolah."

Pipi Rukia menggembung, mata ungu gadis tersebut menatapku tajam, "Dasar penguping."

Mendengar jawabannya aku tertawa. Aku pun melanjutkan langkahku sambil melambaikan tangan aku berkata, "Bukan penguping, hanya tidak sengaja dengar. Ngomong-ngomong, aku pulang dulu ya, kalau kau mau pulang berhati-hatilah."

"Kau bukan _Nii-sama_ -ku, _mikan_ , jangan menyuruhku seenaknya!" gadis itu berteriak saat aku menutup pintu kelas.

...

 _Ku inginkan kata-kata darimu  
Satu baris juga sudah cukup  
Walau itu bohong, aku kan terus mempercayainya  
_

"Ichi- _nii_ , bagaimana kalau hari ini makan kare?" Yuzu bertanya kepadaku tanpa mengalihkan pandangangannya dari sayur-sayuran didepannya.

Sebenarnya aku tidak biasa melakukan hal ini, tapi karena alasan tertentu aku harus mengantarkan adikku—Yuzu pergi ke supermarket untuk mencari bahan masakan untuk makan malam kami.

"Tidak masalah masak apa saja, sebaiknya ayo cepat pulang," aku pun menguap bosan sambil bersandar di keranjang belanja.

Yuzu menatapku kesal. Tapi setelah itu dia kembali asyik memilih sayuran. Adik kecilku itu terus berkutat dengan bahan makanan.

"Yuzu, jangan lama-lama, kasihan Karin ada di rumah sendiri," ucapku karena adik kecilku itu tidak segera mengakhiri kegiatannya dalam memilih daging untuk kare.

"Kenapa Ichi- _nii_ begitu menjengkelkan hari ini?" ucap Yuzu sambil berjalan medekat kearahku, "ngomong-ngomong, kenapa tahun ini Ichi- _nii_ tidak pergi ke festival bunga sakura dengan yang lainnya?"

Aku sedikit kesal mendengar pertanyaan Yuzu, tidak usah dijelaskan pun sebenarnya dia sudah tahu bahwa teman-temanku pasti sibuk dengan urusan organisasi mereka, "Kami hanya belum merencanakannya saja," jawabku singkat.

"Tidak biasanya," Yuzu mulai mendorong keranjang belanjanya, "biasanya Ichi- _nii_ dan yang lainnya ke festival saat baru hari pertama masuk tahun ajaran baru."

Pada akhirnya aku menghela nafas, "Rukia dan Renji sedang sibuk dengan urusan OSIS mereka, apalagi di tahun ajaran baru, OSIS inti akan disibukkan dengan berbagai acara."

"Ah benar juga, Rukia- _nee_ dan Renji- _nii_ adalah anggota OSIS. Bukannya Inoue- _nee_ , Tatsuki- _nee_ dan Ishida- _nii_ juga ikut menjadi anggota ekstra? Mereka pasti juga sibuk merekrut anggota baru," adik kecilku ini benar-benar membuatku jengkel hari ini.

Karena tidak mau meneruskan percakapan ini, aku tidak menanggapi ucapan terakhir Yuzu, entah kenapa aku agak sedikit tersinggung jika melihat kesibukan teman-temanku yang rela membiarkan aku kesepihan sendiri tanpa berniat mengajakku ikut ke dalam dunia mereka. Memang pada dasarnya aku juga sih yang tidak mau diajak mereka.

...

Mengingat ucapan Yuzu saat berada di supermarket tadi aku jadi berpikir, acara rutinku bersama dengan teman-teman tahun ini tidak terlaksana seperti biasanya. Kami semua berteman sejak SMP, dan sejak saat itu juga setiap tahun kami selalu datang ke acara festival bunga sakura yang diadakan di taman kota.

Ku hela nafasku, "Apa harus aku yang mengumpulkan mereka semua?"

Selama ini memang aku yang sering mengajak Rukia dan yang lainnya keluar. Mereka semua terlalu terfokus dengan melakukan hal yang berhubungan dengan sekolah tanpa memikirkan hal lain.

Setelah lama berpikir, akhirnya aku mengirim sebuah pesan untuk Rukia, setidaknya aku ingin meminta pendapat orang tersibuk diantara kami semua. Jika Rukia tidak bisa, itu artinya acara kami akan batal. Karena kami semua sudah sepakat, jika ada satu teman yang tidak bisa, acara berkumpul kami tidak akan bisa dilakukan.

Setelah lama menunggu, akhirnya Rukia membalas pesan dariku.

Rukia :

 **Maaf Ichigo, aku baru saja sampai rumah  
Aku mungkin bisa menyempatkan diri untuk melihat festival, tapi mungkin malam**

Mataku teralihkan kearah jam di dinding, jam menunjukkan pukul 22.14 dan Rukia baru saja sampai rumah. Apa yang dilakukan gadis kecil itu di sekolah sampai larut begini?

Aku pun membalas,

Aku :

 **Tidak ada festival di malam hari chibi, jangan bercanda**

Rukia :

 **Maaf Ichigo, tapi aku benar-benar sibuk**

Aku :

 **Bagaimana kalau kita berdua melihat bunga sakura di malam hari?**

Rukia :

 **Eh? Kau serius?**

Aku :

 **Aku akan serius jika kau bisa datang, chibi**

Rukia :

 **Haha, boleh saja, mikan.  
Besok sekitar jam 9 malam, ya?**

Aku :

 **Aku tunggu di pintu masuk taman.  
Jangan telat**

Rukia :

 **Akan ku usahakan**

Melihat balasan terakhir Rukia aku hanya bisa menghela nafas. Entah kenapa perlahan bibirku bergerak dengan sendiri membentuk senyuman. Datang tidak datang aku akan menunggumu besok.

 _Karena aku menyukaimu_

...

 _Buah yang matang secara perlahan itu lebih baik  
Aku ingin membangunnya dari percakapan biasa  
_

Angin di musim semi masih terasa dingin di malam hari. Sudah berkali-kali aku menggosokkan kedua telapak tanganku, tapi masih saja terasa dingin.

Ku perhatikan lagi jam yang berada di pergelangan tanganku, jam menunjukkan pukul 22.47, sudah hampir dua jam aku berdiri di depan pintu masuk taman. Aku sedang menunggu Rukia.

"Kalau dia tidak datang sampai jam setengah 12 aku akan pulang," gumamku dan kembali memperhatikan jalanan yang mulai sepi, "ku harap dia tidak lupa dengan janjinya sendiri."

...

Pipiku terasa begitu beku. Bahkan mataku pun terasa berat karena hawa dingin ini. Aku kembali menatap jam tanganku, sudah pukul 23.17, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan Rukia.

Karena sudah tidak kuat berdiri, aku pun jongkok. Ku sandarkan punggungku di pagar taman dan ku taruh kepalaku diatas lutut.

"Rukia, tega sekali kau melakukan ini padaku," aku kembali menggumam sendiri, rasanya aku ingin tertawa, menertawakan diriku sendiri yang harus melakukan hal bodoh demi menunggu sesuatu yang sudah jelas tidak da—

"Ichi—go," suara lembut itu mengalun pelan diantara tarikan dan hembusan nafas yang terdengar berat. Aku mengenal suara itu.

Perlahan ku dongkakan kepala untuk melihat siapa orang yang telah memanggilku, "Rukia?" ku tegakkan tubuhku dan berdiri, "akhirnya kau datang juga," aku menghela nafas lega dan tersenyum.

Rukia diam. Mata ungunya terus menatapku dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Aku pun balas menatap pandangan tersebut, "Baiklah, karena kau datang jam segini, kita tidak akan bisa berlama-lama di taman. Sebaiknya ayo cepat—hey," ucapanku terhenti saat melihat di ujung kedua mata Rukia menggenang setitik air mata, "kenapa kau menangis?"

"Jangan bercanda, dasar jeruk bodoh!" usai mengatakan itu, Rukia berjalan angkuh dan masuk ke dalam taman tanpa menungguku.

Oh, kenapa jadi dia yang marah?

...

 _Awal datangnya cinta, dadaku terasa sesak  
Aku selalu menunggu  
Maka ku percayakan pesanku pada angin malam musim semi yang dingin_

"Hatsuu~" Rukia bersin.

Ku tatap gadis kecil tersebut sambil terkikik geli. Orang yang sedang ku perhatikan pun hanya bisa menggosok hidungnya sambil menggembungkan pipi.

"Kedinginan?" tanyaku iseng. Perlu diketahui, kami berdua saat ini sedang duduk di bangku taman sambil memperhatikan langit—pada akhirnya kami hanya ingin berada di dekat bunga sakura saja tanpa menikmati keindahannya.

Masih dengan muka kesal Rukia menjawab, "Ini semua salahmu Ichigo karena membuatku keluar di malam hari."

Aku pun tertawa, "Kau sendiri kan yang membuat janji kepadaku akan melihat bunga sakura di malam hari?"

"Kenapa kau tetap menungguku?" tiba-tiba nada bicara Rukia berubah menjadi serius.

Haruskah aku memberitahukan bahwa aku mau menunggunya karena aku mempunyai perasaan kepadanya. Itu tidak mungkin.

"Yahh, aku hanya tidak mau ada komplain besok saat di kelas," ucapku mencoba terlihat sebosan mungkin.

Rukia pun menghela nafas, "Terserah kau saja Ichigo," gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, "kalau diingat-ingat, dulu saat pertama kali kita bertemu juga berada di taman ini, kau masih ingat Ichigo?"

Ah, benar juga. Dulu saat kami berada di tahun pertama di SMP, aku bertemu dengan Rukia di malam hari. Hanya saja tidak semalam ini.

Saat itu Rukia sedang melarikan diri karena tidak mau diajak kembali ke kampung halaman. Sebuah alasan klasik anak kecil yang melarikan diri dari rumahnya.

Aku sendiri saat itu sedang ingin jalan-jalan saja karena bosan dengan keadaan rumah. Disaat itulah kami berdua bertemu. Dan disaat itu juga aku mulai memiliki perasaan kepada Rukia. Hari itu benar-benar mendebarkan.

"Ah, setelah itu kita bertemu lagi di SMP yang sama dan berteman sampai sekarang," aku tertawa kecil, "kebetulan yang menggelikan, bukan?"

"Itu bukan kebetulan, Ichigo," suara Rukia terdengar lembut, "mungkin _kami-sama_ memang sengaja mempertemukan kita," dia pun tertawa renyah.

Ku alihkan pandanganku kearah Rukia, "Seperti dua orang yang telah dihubungkan oleh benang merah, kah?"

Rukia terlihat berpikir, "Bisa juga dibilang seperti itu."

Aku pun tertawa dan berdiri. Dalam hati aku berteriak, 'Kalau memang kita dipertemukan karena ada benang merah yang menghubungkan kita, ku harap benang tersebut tidak akan pernah putus sehingga hubungan kita terus terjalin.'

Ku tatap Rukia dan ku sodorkan tanganku, "Ayo cepat pulang, ini sudah diatas jam malam, terlalu berbahaya jika terus berada di luar rumah."

Rukia menatapku sekilas dan menerima sodoran tanganku, "Baiklah, aku tadi juga sudah pamit kepada _nii-sama_ kalau aku tidak akan keluar lama," tiba-tiba saja gadis kecil ini berlari sambil menggandeng tanganku, "lain kali kalau aku tidak datang tepat waktu lebih baik kau pulang saja, Ichigo," Rukia pun tertawa lepas.

Aku juga ikut tertawa, "Telat selama apapun aku akan tetap menunggumu, Rukia!" aku berteriak.

Medengar jawabanku Rukia berhenti berlari dan menatapku, " _Aho ka omae_ —kau bodoh ya?" setelah itu dia tersenyum dan kembali berlari—tentu saja masih menggandeng tanganku.

 **~ Owari ~**

 **Di masa kritis saya di malam hari, saya menyelesaikan fic ini. Mungkin kesanya terlalu maksa di akhir, tapi sudahlah. Saya berharap para reader puas dan bersedia memberikan reviewnya agar saya bisa menulis lebih baik lagi hohoho *plak*. Well, salam kenal untuk yang belum kenal sama saya. Sekian untuk curhat kecil saya. Silahkan review yaaaa *maksa* #digebukin**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **P**

 **L**

 **E**

 **A**

 **S**

 **E**


End file.
